Equilibrium
by BonneyQ
Summary: The Goddess of Balance is not happy with a few people down on Earthland. What happens when she uses a not too conventional way to help them out? NaLu, Gruvia,
1. Prologue

**AN:** I know, I shouldn't start another story. But I can't help it.

This is my first attempt of writing a Gray**x**Juvia and a Natsu**x**Lucy; trying to give both pairings the same screen time.

**Summary: **The Goddess of Balance is not happy with a few people down on Earthland. What happens when she uses a not too conventional way to help them out? Gruvia, NaLu

**#**

**Equilibrium**

By: BonneyQ

**#**

**Prologue**

**#**

"Why are they so stupid?" The Goddess yelled in frustration while her palace trembled and a few of her birds started to chirp in protest of the sudden outburst of their owner. She was in a foul mood and they could sense it.

She was Bally, the Goddess of Fairness, of Balance and Equilibrium and even though she wasn't prayed at like the God of Fortune, the Goddess of Love or the God of Health were, she still did her job happily. There was such beauty with the way things could complete each other and get balance. To tell the truth, to have balance was to be perfect.

And she was currently _not_ happy with the non-perfect relationships that a few wannabe couples in a Guild called Fairy Tail, were having. Really, why on the name of the Titans, the Dragon Slayer kid was not with his princess? And what else the Water Girl would have to do so the Ice Boy could finally see what was in front of him?

Oh, but she was not the Goddess of Fairness for nothing. She would make them see who they needed to be with. Bally only needed to make those four to see their loved ones from the other's perspective.

That's when the deity started to form a plan; a plan that involved a certain gender change…

**#**

Natsu mumbled during his sleep; he had passed out after a big party the Guild held for Lucy's birthday the night before, and, like always most of the members slept on the floor/table/corner of the Guild. It was quite a birthday: it wasn't every day that you turn 20, was it?

The pink haired boy frowned when he tried to scratch his chest and instead found something very soft on his hand's way. Unconsciously he tried to take it away from his chest. Maybe Happy had fallen asleep on top of him? It didn't explain why Natsu felt when he touched whatever was on top of him, but his mind wasn't exactly a hundred per cent awake yet.

After grabbing it and trying to pull it, he stopped and opened his eyes; it hurt! Did he have a leech on his chest or something? Because he was sure that he pulled hard enough, but it seemed to be holding to him like it was glued there!

The Dragon Slayer sat and looked down to see what was going on. He really was expecting to see a leech in his chest, but instead, he saw two perfectly sizeable… breasts? Funny thing, it looked a lot like a girl's.

Still not fully awake, the boy put a finger on one breast, which was barely covered by his usual vest. It was strange. He actually felt that. Natsu tried to get up and noticed that his legs seemed a little different, but paid not much attention to it. His pants did threaten to fall, though and he had to hold it in place. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, so he had to walk around the many bodies that were on the floor.

He finally found a big mirror and what he saw made him open his mouth in shock.

The dark eyes that were a bit narrow were now bigger and more expressive. The chin that once looked strong was now delicate. His pink _manly _hair was not as manly, since it had an admirable length, almost reaching his waist; the color was still the same but it seemed a lot straighter. Speaking of waist, his was so thin… Thinner than Lucy's actually, and he seemed to acquire quite a bum.

And he had boobies.

Natsu Dragoneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, the _son_ of Igneel had _boobies_. And not small ones, he noticed. They were quite sizable.

When all the facts finally sunk in, he let out a yell. His voice was sweeter, his voice was soft.

He yelled like a girl. In fact, he had turned _into_ a girl.

**#**

**AN: **So… What do you think?

05/16/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Why?

**AN:** I updated a cover for this story. The genderbender art for Natsu, Lucy and Gray were done by Mashima himself. Juvia as a man was made by the awesome _Oinochoe_. I just put the four together.

**#**

**Equilibrium**

By: BonneyQ

**#**

**Chapter One – Why?**

**#**

A certain Stellar Mage was asleep soundly when the girly scream echoed through the walls of the guild. Lucy Heartfilia didn't bother to move, even though she woke up with it: at some point, someone from Fairy Tail would yell during or after a party. It was so common.

"What's going on?" The blonde mage heard Levy whisper; both girls had fallen asleep side by side the night before after talking most of the night. Lucy, then, felt the blue haired petite girl gasp and sit.

"Who the hell…?" This time it was Gajeel's voice, coming from a few meters away from where Lucy was.

"Huh?" The blonde girl opened her eyes just to find Gajeel helping Levy to be on her feet, while automatically putting her behind him. The Dragon Slayer's red eyes were looking right to Lucy with confusion and ready to fight, that Lucy knew, since she, once, was attacked by him.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked, sniffing.

"What?" Lucy said and stopped. Why did her voice sound so weird? She touched her throat, only to find a protuberance that wasn't there the night before. The girl shrieked and got up. "What is this? What…? Why is my voice…? What is happening?"

"You smell like…" Gajeel frowned and sniffed once again to make sure his nose wasn't tricking him. "You smell like Lucy."

"I _am_ Lucy!" The Stellar Mage said, almost crying with frustration and with the strange voice.

"Lu-chan?" Levy came out from behind Gajeel, curious. "Is that _really_ you? I mean, you are wearing Lu-chan's clothes…"

"Yes, Levy-chan!" Lucy gave two long steps towards the girl, while grabbed the blunette's hands on hers. "Why are you looking at me like I am a stranger? Why is my voice like this?"

The Solid Script Mage bit her lower lip and stared at Lucy's face for a moment, before pulling her across the guild. The other members stared with mouth open as both girls walked between them and Lucy couldn't understand why she was drawing so much attention that day.

Once they reached one of the Guild's glass windows, Levy turned to Lucy with apprehension. "Don't… don't freak out too much, Lu-chan!" The blunette pushed Lucy with kindness until she was in front of the window.

Lucy couldn't understand why there was a guy in her reflection and wearing her blue skirt and white shirt. She squint her eyes and the man did the same. Head to the left, while the man imitated her. She touched her nose and the reflection repeated the action at the same time.

"What…?" The deeper voice that came out of her was so strange. She put the hand on her throat again as the person from the mirror did the same.

The Stellar Mage looked to Levy and was about to say something when she saw a topless dark haired girl by the corner of her eyes, who was covering her breasts while yelling.

"What the hell is this?"

"Who _are_ you?" Visca asked, putting a hand over her husband's eyes; Alzack kind of looked too much.

"I am Gray, Visca!" The girls said with her tiny cute voice. "Oh, god… Why do I have breasts? This is the worst nightmare _ever_!"

"Are you… Are you Gray-sama?" A blue haired man (that Lucy had no idea who was) asked the naked girl, with confusion in his face. Wait… Gray-sama? And the girl just told Visca that her name was Gray?

Lucy turned to the reflection and yelled. That guy looked like her, because that guy was _her_.

**#**

"Okay… so far, we have four people who… _changed_." Erza said, looking to the four guild mates who, somehow, during the night, changed their gender. "Are you sure that none of you did anything different these days?"

"No, Erza! Dammit!" Natsu said, angrily. Lucy had to admit that the Fire Dragon Slayer looked kind of cute. He had refused to put girls' clothes; instead he was wearing his own and some bandages around his chest to keep the… _breasts_ hidden.

Gray, on the other side, was wearing his usual white coat and trying his best to cover his new body. Just like Natsu, he had changed to a girl. Instead of his usual muscled chest, he had breasts (almost as big as Lucy's once were), and Lucy noted before the Ice Mage cover himself with the coat, a thin waist. He had normal height, the blonde guessed. Weirdly, Gray's eyes were bigger than Natsu's now; when they were boys, Gay had slightly narrower eyes than the pink haired man. Gray was cute as a girl, with his not-so-long dark hair (that reached a little under his slim shoulders) and his cute pout as he tried to understand the situation.

"We didn't do anything, Erza. This time, whatever this is, we didn't do it!" Gray said and a few male members of the guild laughed, making the Ice Mage and the Dragon Slayer to blush. The laughter stopped as soon as Erza sent a murderous look towards them.

Oh, man. It was so _weird_! Lucy groaned. Natsu and Gray had boobs while she and Juvia had not.

Lucy touched her hair and was glad that it was still long, just not as long as before. Her breasts had disappeared and she could see that her shoulders were broader and her arms had defined muscles. Her eyes, once big, were nor narrower; and her chin had become manly.

If the shock of being a man wasn't clouding her mind, she would've thought that she was a babe as a guy. She was also taller, at least compared to the new version of Natsu and Gray, but Juvia was taller than she was.

The Water Mage had now even broader shoulders than Lucy and was almost as tall as Laxus, Lucy guessed, but she didn't have as much muscle as the Dragon Slayer. Actually, she was between Laxus' and Gajeel's body shape and height. When was a girl, Juvia already had cat-like eyes, but as man, they were even more mysterious and it suited her. The blue hair was short now, almost as short as Gray's once were, but the style reminded a lot Lyon Vastia's.

While Lucy looked hot, Juvia looked cold. Both were ridiculously handsome, though. Lucy: tall, blonde, caramel eyes and gorgeous. Juvia: tall, blue hair, smexy blue eyes and drop dead handsome.

"Holy fuck, you two look _so_ handsome!" Cana was staring at Lucy and then to Juvia with eyes wide open. "I mean… shit, man! If I didn't know that you two were girls, I would totally go after you."

"Cana-san." Juvia said and Lucy couldn't help but notice that the Water Mage's new voice was a little deeper than the blonde's.

"Your voice just sent shivers over my body." Cana laughed, her brown hair falling towards as the drunken woman had a fit. "And you, Lucy… _Really?_ Wearing that shirt with your arms on display…"

Lucy blushed. She and Juvia had to put something more fitting than a dress and a skirt. Juvia was offered by Master one of Laxus' old clothes from when the Dragon Slayer was younger, black pants with a dark blue shirt, plus an old coat with some fur on the neck side, a little like the ones he wore recently; while Lucy had to wear some of Gray's clothes (they were not rare, since he left them everywhere), a white shirt with no sleeves, so her toned arms were showing, plus the dark blue jean pants.

"Juvia doesn't understand what is happening." The Water Mage sighed. "We were normal until yesterday!"

In a blink of an eye, between Lucy and Juvia, a woman with red hair appeared without a warning.

Once they realized what was happening, both girls stepped away quickly and went into fighting mode, just like everyone else around the guild.

"Oh, please." The woman rolled her green eyes. "You won't attack me, children."

"Who are you?" Master Makarov stepped towards the weird woman. She had red curled hair, bright green eyes, high cheekbones and heart-shaped lips; it was a pretty sight. She wore a white dress that looked a lot like a toga, one type of those foreign styles. She also had a few bees flying around her, as weird as it sounded.

"My name is Bally, Goddess of Fairness, Balance and Equilibrium." She said with a strong voice. The deity was not tall, actually, she was a bit taller than Levy, if was. But, from the moment she appeared, Bally looked so powerful that the mages felt the need to protect themselves from her.

"Bally? Could it be…?" Makarov's eyes went wide as he recognized the name from his childhood; he was not a religious man, but his parents once were and taught him about the gods and one of them. _Ballestra_, was the goddess of Equilibrium and she did everything on her power to guarantee the balance of the world.

"Yes." Bally nodded as Makarov became paler by the second.

"What could possibly make a goddess come to our Guild?" The Master asked, nervous. That woman had gone to Fairy Tail with a goal, and if she was there, something on the balance of the world was amiss. And, by logic, the four she changed, had something to do with it.

The red haired goddess suppressed her power, so the guild members could breathe easier, but locked her mind with Makarov's showing exactly why she was there.

"Jiji?" Laxus, who had been quiet during the whole ordeal, but ready to fight if came to it, kneeled beside his grandfather. "Are you okay?"

The old man was breathing with difficulty, because of what the goddess had shown him inside his mind. So _that_'s why.

"I am fine, kid." Makarov assured his grandson as he watched Bally, who walked around.

"Why did you do that to us?" Natsu asked, not that afraid of the goddess anymore. He grew frustrated by the second and was more concerned that he lost his junk and gained boobs than the fact that the woman who appeared from nowhere was a goddess, or something.

"Because, earthlings, the four of you irritate me." The red haired said with exasperation. "I've seen a few stubborn and idiotic couples, but you…"

"We are not…" Gray said with his new voice and put a delicate hand over his throat. "This _sucks_."

"You are not couples, sure." Bally rolled her eyes while she put a hand out and a few of her bees landed on it. "Anyhow, I am giving the four of you a dead line." Lucy and Juvia gasped, a feminine trait that looked weird on a couple of tall, strong guys. "A week to see with the other's eyes." Bally said looking to the bees on her hand. "If in a week you are not more understanding of each other's feelings, I will make sure you stay as you are forever."

"What?" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"Oh, god." Lucy exclaimed and Juvia had to catch the, now manly, body of the blonde. The blue haired girl/boy, seemed to be holding together better than the others.

"If I were you, I'd stay close to your mate." Bally chuckled as she caresses a bee.

"Goddess…" Erza started and the smaller woman looked at the mage. "Isn't it a little drastic?"

Bally stepped closer to Erza, who to her credit, didn't move. The deity stared a moment and then smiled. "You would make a _fine_ man, you know? The scarlet hair plus these beautiful chocolate eyes would make the girls crazy. But you are aware of your feelings and so is your mate." Bally looked passed Erza, to Gajeel. "You, on the other hand would not be the cutest girl, but your fierceness would draw attention."

"What?" Gajeel exclaimed and a few people (Jet and Droy, actually) laughed. "Shut up you bastards!"

"Aw, man! Nothing cool like that happens to me!" Cana complained and the goddess frowned in confusion.

"Don't listen to her." Lisanna quickly covered the brunette's mouth and laughed weirdly. "She's drunk."

"Anyway…" Bally stared again to the four people that she changed the gender of. "You have a week. I'll return here and see if you understand each other. You should learn from the bees, you know?" As the four looked confused, the deity sighed and the sigh could really be interpreted as: humans-are-so-stupid. "Once upon a time, there was a scientist that said '_If the bee disappears from the surface of the earth, man would have no more than four years to live_.' His name was Albert Something or another." The woman shrugged. "The bees keep the balance in the world, they are small, but without it, all life would cease to exist. You four are bees right now." Bally said. "Small little bees."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. What did she mean that they were bees?

"Oh, I said too much." The goddess giggled. "I will return in a week. Get ready to change your minds or change your gender forever."

Ina blink of an eye, she was gone leaving very confused people behind.

**#**

**AN:** I am so happy that his story got so many readers, faves and reviews with just the prologue! I hope I can live up to the expectations! :)

Special thanks to:**SapphireRose578****, ****FairyTailxoLove****, ****Alapest****, ****SakuraIchigoDark****, ****juvia fullbuster****, ****Lavi-hime 4E -3****, y****agami rin****, ****UchihaEvangeline, Jekac, Seyrin, ****otaku03****, ****AngelBaby5643****, ****Sindela****, ****ThisDaintyMignon****,****Gray23Dragon****, ****cybercorpsesnake****, ****xxkissandkickxx****, ****Amenah****, ****animegirl115****, ****Medaka-chan****, ****Yumeko nee****, Sarapyon, Sandyx5, Ratiqu, Esthellar, Yukistar, Maki-Zushi, Armaggeddon Angel **and** Summer Eclair **who reviewed!

Tell me what you think so far?

05/26/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Touch

**AN:** Massive updates because of 3 years since I created this account! *3* Small chapter, but still counts! LOL

**#**

**Equilibrium**

By: BonneyQ

**#**

_**Logical thinking vs emotional thinking:**__ Men in general can take decisions without being emotionally affected that much while women in general take into consideration other factors that are related to emotions that most men overlook__**.**_

**#**

**Chapter Two – Touch**

**#**

"Well…" Makarov sighed once the goddess was nowhere to be found; the old man was a firm believer that you make your own future, but when a person sees what he saw, said person would go with Bally's plan. Besides, those four needed a push, otherwise _nothing_ would happen. "You should do as she said, you know? Ballestra hardly plays around when it comes to the equilibrium of the world."

"But…" Lucy whined with her new voice, which sounded weird seeing that she was now a man. "I want to be a girl again! Being a man is awful!"

"It's better than having these things!" Natsu said, grabbing his breasts and squeezing them. "All the mobility I had before is gone! They get in the way!"

"Natsu, don't be gross." Gray said, rolling his eyes in a girlish way and started to take off his coat without realize what was happening. Thankfully for him, Juvia was by his side. The blunette had her face red as she prevented the boy to take off his clothes by grabbing the coat before he could accomplish it.

"Gray-sama, please don't strip!"

Gray frowned; his newly girly and pretty face looked too cute even as a girl, Juvia thought. She would have to take care of him so he wouldn't strip. People already saw too much of him as a man, as a girl it would be even worse since he now had more to show and girls felt more shame than boys most of the time – it would actually be nice for Gray to show some shame for walking around naked – but not with _that_ body.

"I just want to go home." Lucy cried, sitting on the floor. Thick tears started to come out of her beautiful brown eyes. "This will be a nightmare and I'll be waking up soon."

"I wish." Gray crossed his arms over his chest, right above his breasts, but didn't find it very comfortable, so he had to cross them underneath. "Man, this sucks." The blue haired man that was by his side, nodded in agreement.

"Juvia agrees." She said in her new deep voice.

"Reedus, I'll pay _anything_ if you draw them for us so we can never forget this." They heard Cana tell the thin man and then there were many more requests and the guild was noisy as always, but the four changed people looked down in embarrassment, even Natsu who would normally start a fight. It was weird for him to have that body, and apparently it was starting to sink in that he was really a girl.

"STOP IT." Makarov's voice echoed through the Guild as he used his magic to grow his body and silence fell right after it, as a shadow casted over his children. "You are not to make fun of them, this is not funny and can be forever and you shall never wish this upon them what you don't want upon you." The guilty faces showed the Master that he hit the right spot with his children. His body shrank. "Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia." The four looked up to him. "You should be together for the time being, Ballestra _did_ say that you needed to see from each other's perspectives in a week so, my best guess is that you should stick together as much as you can." They nodded and the older man smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, if anyone can do this, are you, my children."

"Thank you, Master." Lucy told him and then turned to the other three. "It's getting late, we should go."

"I vote we stay at Lucy's." Natsu raised a delicate and small hand.

"Me too." Gray mimicked the pink haired boy/girl.

"Oh, Juvia doesn't have a place to stay: Fairy Hills doesn't allow men to…" The blunette looked down to her new body. "Juvia probably can't get inside."

"I guess we're all going to my apartment, then." The blonde sighed and passed a hand over her face and then massaged her temples for a few moments. "Juvia, you and I will need clothes for tomorrow, for those two I have what they could wear." Juvia nodded.

Mirajane kneeled next to them, a small smile on her lips. "I'll help you two find something on our closets, come on."

"You two wait right here." Lucy got up from the ground and offered them a sinister look as both Gray and Natsu just nodded. As the Stellar Mage, Juvia and Mirajane went in the direction of one of the closets, Lucy's new voice could be heard across the Guild. "How can you walk with this hanging…. Argh!"

**#**

After finding some more of Laxus' old clothes that could be used by either Lucy or Juvia, the quartet left the Guild as soon as they could and headed towards the blonde's apartment. The silence that befell them was unsettling, all four trying to think about a solution.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Lucy, to occupy her mind started to go through her old clothes to find something suitable for the 'girls' to wear to sleep and in the next day. While Gray and Natsu made themselves at home, Juvia stood awkwardly in the middle of the room; she only went to Lucy's when there was a girl's night.

And she was certainly _not _a girl at the moment.

The Stellar Mage looked to Gray, sitting on the floor, looking up to the ground, while Natsu sat on her bed. Gosh, it was so strange to see them that way. She was still getting used to have to walk with it between her legs and she honestly couldn't understand how boys could just be normal about it.

A sudden urge reached her lower stomach, as it did earlier a dew times, but she couldn't ignore it anymore. The blonde turned around from her wardrobe to face the other three people who changed gender with her. As the need hit once more, Lucy paled and moaned.

"Oh, god."

"What?" Juvia asked with her deep voice. It was weird, but Lucy had no time to think about it at the moment and she moaned in pain once again. The boys, now girls, also looked at her in concern, without realize her problem, which meant that she had to tell them.

"I… I need to…" The blonde took a deep breath. "I need to go the bathroom."

Everyone stayed in silence for a few moments, absorbing the words. Once they did, all three realized that _all_ of them would have to _go_ at some point.

"Crap." Gray said.

"Can't you hold?" Natsu asked, nervous, looking down between his legs, as if expecting to see something abnormal over his clothes, and then looked back to Lucy. He did not want to pee seated: he was born to pee standing.

"No!" Lucy let out a manly growl when the need became more pronounced. "Oh, god! Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'll have to touch _it_!"

There was a prolonged silence.

"Have you never touched one before?" Juvia asked, her head tilting to one side in question as why the girl was being so fussy about.

"What? No! Why? Have _you_?" The blonde responded and three pairs of eyes looked at the Water Mage, one pair more curious than the others.

"Juvia… Hm…" The blunette blushed and stuttered, her handsome features even more handsome with the redness of her manly cheeks. "Th-this is about Lu-Lucy-san, not Ju-Juvia!"

"Oh, you can't just change the subject like this!" Gray said, now staring intently at the Water Mage. When did she touch a man's organ? She was seventeen when joined Fairy Tail, hardly enough age to have sexual experience, and to his understanding in the three years she was a member of the Guild, she only had eyes to _him_.

"No." Juvia coughed, sobering up. "This is all about Lucy-san's situation right now."

"But…" Gray tried to press the subject, but the blonde interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh god! _Oh god_!" Lucy moaned again, putting her hands over her crotch and jumping lightly to one side to another. "I _really_ have to go."

"Just… don't look." Juvia advised, kindly and once again she received a curious look from Gray.

"Make sure to shake it after, though." Natsu said, trying to help by offering her years of experience.

"And just let it go." Gray said and Lucy nodded, going towards the bathroom with a disgusted face. Once the door was closed, the dark haired man turned to Juvia.

"So… _How_ did you manage to touch a man's junk?"

Before Juvia could answer, all of them heard a loud groan coming from the bathroom followed by a: "This is _so_ disgusting!"

They were _not_ drinking a thing for a while.

**#**

Eventually, they went to sleep: Juvia and Lucy shared futon while Gray and Natsu reclaimed the bed, saying that they had the rights to it, now that they were the girls. Since she didn't want to fight after being traumatized for life after going to the room and take a shower – eyes closed all the time and she only washed the essentials –, she just wanted to sleep off the events of the day.

Juvia cooked some ramen for them while Lucy was on the shower and when it was the blunette's turn to take her own, Lucy took the cooking duties and fried them some chicken. After dining and explaining how she did end up having contact with a man's junk – as Gray said – the _very ashamed_ blunette lied down to sleep. Gray angrily did the same. Natsu shrugged and told Lucy good night with a smile that told her: 'Don't worry, we'll get through this or I'll kick somebody's ass for it.'

Natsu always knew how to smile to make Lucy feel better. It was like a superpower!

Falling to sleep too, Lucy wished that when she woke up, it all had been a dream, even though the blonde knew that it was wishful thinking. She was so emotionally tired that sleep took over her in minutes.

It was early morning when Juvia woke up feeling rather uncomfortable in her nether regions. It was... _painful_ to say the least. She shifted, but it seemed to get worse, so she sat and looked down.

Her pajama bottoms left little to the imagination since the new acquisition Bally gave her was standing up and, by the way it hurt, asking for her – or anyone's – attention.

Juvia Lockser, a girl that now had a man's body, had a morning erection.

"What the…?" Juvia got up, but regretted almost immediately, since the position made the pain even worse. Lucy woke up with the half scream the Water Mage gave.

"Uh? What's going on?" She asked sleepily from the futon on the ground where she had slept with Juvia by her side, after Gray and Natsu had slept on the blonde's bed (thankfully the bed was big enough for them and since their girls versions seemed to get along much better than the boys, they slept peacefully).

Lucy looked at the Water Mage in question, but found nothing wrong up until her gaze stopped on Juvia's hips. For sleeping, they found some old pajamas at the Guild and both 'new boys' wore the gray itchy stuff, it was what they had. Once Lucy saw Juvia's groin, she couldn't keep the blush away, while the usually pale water mage was as red as a ripped tomato herself.

Natsu sat on the bed, and so did Gray, both rubbing their eyes and yawning cutely.

"It's too early to make noise." Natsu groaned, scratching his left breast without a care in the world; he wore one of Lucy's old shirts and short, as did Gray.

"What is it, Juvi…ah?" Gray located the source of the Water Mage's despair and his eyes widened. "Oh."

If it was possible, Juvia blushed even more as she grabbed a blanket to cover her hips the best she could, but it was a problem difficult to hide.

"Don't look!" Juvia exclaimed and all three moved their eyes away from her.

"She has morning wood." Natsu said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, god." Juvia moaned. "What can Juvia do?"

"Take care of it." The pinkette shrugged, finding the ceiling very interesting. "Otherwise it hurts like a bitch."

"Juvia can't do _that_." The Water Mage said in disgust.

"You did with _Bora_; with yourself should be easier." Gray said icily, not forgetting about what he discovered the day before, and looking outside Lucy's window.

"Argh!" The water mage groaned, throwing the blanket on the floor. "For the last time: it was all above the clothes and Juvia didn't even like it!"

She went to the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as she could, just to make a point. Her male body needed a cold shower.

As the water started to run, Lucy was glad to find herself in not the same position as Juvia had. Maybe Ballestra wanted them to experience just a few things of being the other gender? But before she could test her theory, the Stellar Mage stared at Gray, who was once again looking back inside the apartment.

"What?" He asked, grumpy.

"That was… _girly _of you." Lucy told him.

"Huh?" He raised a perfect eyebrow, the scar above it didn't lower his new beauty at all, and it only added it, somehow.

"You were a jealous bitch right now." Natsu shrugged, saying exactly what was on Lucy's mind.

"I was _not_!" The Ice Mage protested.

"You were." Lucy agreed with the Dragon Slayer.

"Whatever." Gray lied back on the bed, feeling something not too nice on his chest. He didn't like it at all.

**#**

**AN: **Hi there! It took me a while, but here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it; I sure had my fair share of laughter while writing this! ;D

Thanks to: **Gray23Dragon, yagami rin, , MrsGooglyBear, DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever, Medaka-chan, Yukistar, Summer Eclair, SereneButterfly23, Alapest, animegirl115, BrigitteoO, Maki-Zushi, clara, SapphireRose578, Sandyx5, MashiroLOVE, starrystar02, cybercorpsesnake, FairyTailGirlHayden, Shimmer Lynn, Amenah, otaku03, Miho, Kiss-Kick, superduperizee, Guest, YamixTeaLover, LinkLover123, Kei-kei Yuki, Guest, AngelBaby5643, darian castillo, MusicLover212, 4Five, Charbloom, Kjkoopa123 **and** Hi.**

You are awesome! Thanks to those who favorite and followed this story as well! And even if you are just reading, thank you for passing by!

09/06/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
